<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we're safe now by kennysspace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949458">we're safe now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennysspace/pseuds/kennysspace'>kennysspace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>almost paradise - part two [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennysspace/pseuds/kennysspace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>almost paradise: part two - chapter twelve of fifteen</p><p>it's been almost two weeks since that night. you haven't been able to get over it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Harrington/Henderson Reader, Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Harrington/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>almost paradise - part two [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we're safe now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>this is also being updated to my tumblr. you can find it <a href="https://harringtonbuckley.tumblr.com">here</a></p><hr/><p>Almost two weeks have passed since that night. You’ve been counting the days like some twisted tally, unable to stop reminding yourself of the events that occurred. It bothers you to no end - why you can’t seem to get them out of your head.</p><p>The nightmare certainly isn’t helping you cope.</p><p>You can’t recall all of the details; you just remember how it felt when your body jolted, how your fingers rushed to grab the smooth grip of the pipe resting beneath your bed - until you realized it was only your subconscious mind playing tricks. </p><p>That shadow cast by your dresser wasn’t Billy Hargrove. </p><p>It’s only been five days, but sleep has eluded you ever since.</p><p>It seems that everyone’s already moved on. Their lives haven’t stopped or slowed down by what happened. Even Will’s adjusted well, or as well as can be expected. Every little bit of progress is like ten steps in the right direction for the Byers’ boy.</p><p>“Hey-” The eraser on the end of Steve’s pencil jabs you in the arm, bringing your scrambled thoughts back to reality - back to him.</p><p>“What d’you think about ten? A or D?”</p><p>Your eyes drift from Steve, sitting in the chair beside yours, to the worksheet on the table. You’d completely forgotten about it - the pen in your hand had been drawing circles absently onto the paper.</p><p>“I, uh-” You clear your throat, gaze bouncing between the four questions you managed to answer, “I didn’t get there yet.”</p><p>Steve scoffs as he leans over to take a look; he doesn’t believe a word of it. You always get through these faster than him. But when he realizes that you haven’t flipped to the second page, a touch of worry settles in his stomach.</p><p>“Jesus, Henderson. Where’s your head at?”</p><p>Steve asks it like it’s a joke. You don’t know if you appreciate or despise the delivery.</p><p>On one hand, you’re happy that he feels lighter than you do. Your troubled mind is thankful for the levity it desperately needs. </p><p>But then again, you don’t feel like you’re really here - you think you could just fall right through the floor, forever destined to drown in these emotions.</p><p>Dustin says that’s typical until the concussion wears off; but you’re not concerned about physical trauma.</p><p>You reply to Steve just as the bell rings, marking the end of the school day.</p><p>“Well, uh… the kids wanna get together tonight, but now that there’s so many of ‘em, Karen won’t let them hang at the Wheeler’s. Mike’s been on my ass to help find a spot.”</p><p>That’s not a <em>lie </em>- it has been on your mind. Mike has been bugging you about it, desperate to spend more time with El now that she’s returned. That’s cute and all, just as long as you’re not being dragged into it.</p><p>Steve’s brow creases before grabbing your bag from the back of your chair. He swings it over his shoulder, carrying his own books by his side; until your hand heals, you’re not going to have to lift a finger.</p><p>“Why can’t you just have it at your place?” </p><p>“Not enough room for them all to stay over,” You respond, “Max and Mike refuse to sleep on the floor. We only have one couch.”</p><p>As soon as the pair of you step out into the crowded corridor, your eyes catch the snide glances in your direction.</p><p>It didn’t take long before people started to figure out what happened.</p><p>The injuries that litter your faces were quickly connected to Billy’s split knuckles - which he’s been showing off proudly. To no one’s surprise, it sparked a whole array of rumors. </p><p>Don’t forget the shocking twist that Nancy Wheeler showed up to class with Jonathan Byers on her arm, prompting even more whispers and speculation. Needless to say, it’s been a rough couple of weeks at Hawkins High for you both.</p><p>But as soon as you’re free from the fluorescent lights and greeted with autumn’s crisp afternoon breeze, peace starts to settle in. </p><p>“They could hang out at my place.”</p><p>Steve’s comment causes you to spin around and stop in your tracks. Your confused expression meets his plain one; he simply shrugs, not acknowledging your reaction, “You know, if they wanted to.” </p><p>He continues on, brushing past you on his way towards the parking lot before you pick up the pace.</p><p>“Wait, seriously?” You question after coming to Steve’s side, baffled that he would offer such a thing, “You know that you don’t have to do that, right?”</p><p>Steve chuckles a bit, amused by your tone and the shock you radiate, “What, it’s not like anybody’s using it anyways. My parents won’t get back until late Sunday night.”</p><p>“Are you sure you know what you’re getting yourself into, Harrington?” You add after approaching the passenger’s side of his car, “They’re even worse when the world’s not at stake.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure I can handle it,” Steve replies, tossing your belongings into the back seat. He shuts the door before opening yours. A touch of concern floods his mind, “Wait, you’re coming too right?”</p><p>You fold your arms over your chest; a small smirk curls your mouth upwards, “I thought you could handle it.”</p><p>“Well, you know… there are six of ‘em-”</p><p>“Relax!” You laugh, shoving Steve lightly. The action makes you realize that you hadn’t noticed how close he’d gotten - it makes your heart skip a beat. He mirrors your bright smile as you finish, “Of course I’ll be there. I’m not that cruel.”</p><hr/><p>One word. That’s all it took to convince them. Dustin, on the other hand, was on board with the idea as soon as you mentioned it.</p><p>The door chime rings once, then seven more times before Steve finally swings open the front door. He’s met with Max’s smug grin, pointer finger pressed against the doorbell. </p><p>Steve frowns when she doesn’t let up - the annoying sound still echoes through the house. Just as he’s about to tell her to quit it, Lucas slaps her hand away; the action earns him a prompt shove on the arm.</p><p>“I heard there was a pool,” Max says. </p><p>Her overnight pack is slung over her shoulder, sunglasses perched on the bridge of her nose. The group is huddled onto the step, all carrying their belongings with them.</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” Steve steps back, pulling the door back with him, “Down the hall, take a left-”</p><p>“I’ll find it. Come on guys.”</p><p>The girl pushes forwards, with Lucas and Will pursuing closely behind her. Mike and El follow soon after - El’s hand is wrapped tightly around his elbow.</p><p>Steve starts to grow concerned when he doesn’t see you or your brother. Maybe you ditched him to go hang out with Hargrove. </p><p>He hates that he thought that. Of course you wouldn’t. It still bothers him though, why you said yes.</p><p>But then Steve hears your bickering cut through the chilly November breeze, and he can’t help the warmth that spreads through his chest. </p><p>“Here, take this-”</p><p>“No! I’m not carrying your shit!”</p><p>The corner of Steve’s mouth curls up at your tone. He hopes he gets used to your arguments - god knows he doesn’t want to lose either of you.</p><p>And then he thinks about what was admitted that night. That maybe things would be better if he realized how happy you make him. <em><br/></em></p><p>
  <em>That he’s happier when he’s with you than he was with Nancy.</em>
</p><p>That scares him. He doesn’t know why.</p><hr/><p>Max couldn’t get into the pool fast enough; she was still wearing one of her socks when she drove in. She quickly found out it wasn’t deep enough to do so.</p><p>“I still can’t believe you convinced Hop to let her come,” Steve mutters, approaching your side before passing you a can of Coke. </p><p>As much as you might wish it was something stronger, you’re not sure you’d like to be tipsy around any of the kids. Who knows what secrets could spill.</p><p>Steve gestures to El, who’s perfectly content just dipping her toes into the warm water; you taught her how to roll her jeans into tight, clean cuffs as to not get her clothes wet. She watches the others throw around a foam football, clapping anytime someone catches it successfully - which isn’t often.</p><p>You shrug a bit and gladly accept the drink, “As soon as he heard I would be there, he was fine with it. You know, I’m trustworthy.”</p><p>Steve’s standing a little too close - his arm brushes yours every few moments. Every touch has been amplified since you felt the undeniable electricity; any nudge or tap makes your heart rate pick up, no matter how small.</p><p>Steve doesn’t get to reply, Will’s pass just misses Mike’s hand; the ball bounces against the concrete before landing against the fence on the other side of the yard.</p><p>You sigh while sending a nasty glare to the boys, setting down your soda, “Wait, I’ve got it.”</p><p>Steve chuckles as you walk over, waving off their excuses and holding conversation; he can’t hear the banter over the radio that’s blasting the hits. And then something comes to mind, something you’d <em>hate</em>. </p><p>He kneels down next to El - her curls bounce as she turns her head to him. Steve keeps his voice low, eyes bouncing between you and the young girl, “I’ve got an idea.”</p><p>“Mike, you missed a perfectly good shot!” You say, siding with Will in the argument. </p><p>“<em>Thank you!</em>” He exclaims, “At least somebody notices talent around here.” He smiles when you send him a sly wink and a thumbs up.</p><p>Mike’s words stutter as he attempts to defend himself, “My-my hands are <em>WET</em>! We’re in a <em>POOL</em>! It’s not my fault!” He’s motioning wildly now, splashing water around as he speaks. </p><p>You start to approach the water’s edge, spinning the ball between your fingers as you answer, “Yeah, tell that to the other thirty times you miss-”</p><p>As soon as you come close enough to the pool, you’re pushed a few feet forward, limbs flailing rapidly in surprise. A wave cascades over the group as you land in the water, quickly drenching them and turning Dustin and Lucas into sputter messes; they can’t tell if they’re coughing or cackling.</p><p>Once your head comes up from the surface, Steve and El’s laughter grabs your attention. Steve offers his hand for a high-five, which she eagerly returns, “Nice job, kid - that was awesome!”</p><p>You brush your hair away from your face and begin blinking rapidly to rid it from your eyes, “You two are so gonna get it!”</p><p>“It was Steve’s idea,” El replies between giggles, to which the boy in question deflects the blame, “Wha- you’re the one who did it!” </p><p>“What the hell was that?!”</p><p>“Oh come on, that was funny!” Steve answers your outburst, relishing the moment that came before, “You should’ve seen the look on your face, Henderson. Absolutely priceless.”</p><p>The frown you have cracks a bit at his joy. It’s hard to not let his infectious happiness influence you. The water’s deep enough to come up to your chest as you wade over to the pair of them, “But now my clothes are all wet! These are my good jeans!”</p><p>Steve exhales, feeling a bit of guilt wash over him at your whining, “Alright fine. I’ll help you up, come here.”</p><p>But as soon as Steve’s fingers wrap around your bicep, yours tighten on his wrist - Dustin would recognize your mischievous expression anywhere.</p><p>“Wait, Steve-”</p><p>Your brother’s comment comes too late, because you’ve already yanked Steve in too. Another splash covers the kids; Lucas wipes water from his cheeks, “Oh, come on!”</p><p>“There. Now we’re even,” You add as Steve combs his hair back. It sticks up in chunks in random places, making your mouth curl up in a smirk.</p><p>“I guess I deserved that,” Steve coughs as he pulls his soaked sweater from his skin, before turning to you when a laugh bubbles from your throat.</p><p>“You should’ve seen your face, Harrington.”</p><p>There’s a pause before Steve responds. He’s overwhelmed by your actions, how that glint in your eyes makes his heart flutter, makes him speechless for the first time in a long time.</p><p>Instead he lunges, an arm wrapping loosely around your waist to pull you closer, only to splash more water in your face. </p><p>“You’re so dead!” You shout before pushing Steve back underneath the water, but his hold strengthens, pulling you down with him briefly before popping up again. </p><p>There’s a moment that occurs right after breaking the surface. </p><p>Your hand comes to rest on Steve’s shoulder, the fabric of his clothes twist in your fist as your gazes meet. Heat crawls up your neck when his palm slides over your back, and his focus is drawn to your lips. </p><p>
  <em>God, he could kiss you right now. </em>
</p><p>But he’s still in love with Nancy. And nothing about this is fair to you.</p><p>Then the realization hits - the kids are still here. </p><p>“I’ll uh-“ Steve clears his throat, moving himself away as you drop your hand. When his touch finally leaves you, the exhale you were holding releases into the sky, suddenly expelled from your lungs.</p><p>Steve nods once, a somber manner about him, “I’ll find you something dry to wear.”</p><p>You swallow harshly as the feelings start to settle; your stomach aches. Turns out that things between you and Steve weren’t going as well as you thought they were.</p><p>Maybe what he said didn’t mean anything. Maybe he’s just confused. Maybe he’s just using you as a way to get over his heartache.</p><p>You feel like you could throw up.</p><p>You’re barely able to look at the kids, who are all staring silently in your direction, puzzled by what they just witnessed.</p><p>“If you guys need anything, I’ll be inside,” You say softly before hoisting yourself up on the metal ladder.</p><p>Lucas is the first to speak once you’ve retreated inside.</p><p>“Alright, please tell me we all saw that?”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>You can’t sleep. Not that you’re surprised, you weren’t expecting to.</p><p>You just hate how this feels - uncertainty and fear don’t mix well inside your brain.</p><p>Even if everything is shitty, at least your relationship with Steve seemed to be better. Or maybe that’s just wishful thinking. </p><p>But you can only lie here and listen to Max’s light snores for so long; you need some fresh air. Turns out, you’re not the only person with the same desire.</p><p>It’s your voice that draws Steve’s attention.</p><p>“You know, the last person out here alone got snatched up, Harrington.”</p><p>He can’t help the small smile that spreads over his face at the sight of you, standing there wrapped up in one of his mother’s expensive throws; the hood from his sweatshirt pops out a bit at the top, helping to keep you toasty. </p><p>“Oh yeah? You got a death wish, Henderson?”</p><p>You go silent for a moment, hesitating with your response - your exhausted brain can’t seem to come up with a reply. The mixture of the cool November air and the heat that rises from the pool washes over you in waves. It makes your body desperately wish that it could relax.</p><p>“No, no I don’t,” You finally reply, moving to sit down next to the water’s edge, “Not yet, anyways.” </p><p>Steve grows confused at your answer. It’s not at all what he expected you to say. He waits a few seconds, pondering his options before deciding to join you. </p><p>His skin tears slightly at the contact with the rough concrete, his eyes are cast towards the ground. </p><p>Your breathing begins to steady once Steve takes a seat by your side, leg pressed to yours. You feel better having him here - you don’t like being alone anymore.</p><p>“I can’t sleep either,” He says. </p><p>You don’t even have to mention it; he recognizes that look on your face, the desperation for a hint of rest. But he doesn’t know if that’s because he’s still reeling from the harrowing experiences, or if it’s because Nancy’s not there next to him anymore.</p><p>“Will went missing about half a block from here,” Steve continues, “It still freaks me out to think about that.”</p><p>“There’s a street light right outside my window,” You add, picking at a loose string on your pajama bottoms, “Nine times out of ten I think it’s that thing. And I know that there’s no way it could be…”</p><p>You sniffle after trailing off; Steve shifts his gaze to you, watching as you peer out over the calm and quiet landscape, “But that doesn’t stop my mind from imagining it.”</p><p>Steve doesn’t know what to say to that. He wishes that he had known about this sooner. Maybe he could’ve helped you move on.</p><p>He wants to keep you talking. He hopes that would help you, but he doesn’t want to cross any boundaries. </p><p>That was never something he thought about before. But juggling with these new feelings about you has him reconsidering everything about your friendship. He doesn’t want to make anymore mistakes; you don’t deserve that.</p><p>“How are you holding up otherwise?” Steve asks.</p><p>Your brow furrows as you hold your hands in your lap, grimacing at the sight of your healing bones. There’s no wonder why you haven’t been able to adjust - a constant reminder is always in sight. </p><p>Your chest heaves as a warm breath expels into the air, “I just… I can’t get rid of that feeling.”</p><p>“Which one?” Steve’s eyes are now on your face, studying you softly. The lights from beneath the pool’s surface gloss over your features - it’s absolutely mesmerizing. </p><p>“I’m still so scared, Steve,” You gulp, gaze trained on the water ahead, “I’m so scared that something’s gonna happen again.”</p><p>“Eleven closed the gate,” He says, “We’re safe now.” </p><p>You shake your head slightly, pulling the blanket closer to your chilled frame, “That’s not what scares me.”</p><p>You don’t need to continue for Steve to understand. He can’t imagine what’s been running through your mind, although your behavior from the past few weeks is starting to make more sense.</p><p>A light dusting of purple and blue still covers your jawline. God, how he wishes he could wipe it all away, forget that ever happened, forget that it’s his fault you’re burdened with the memory of that night. He didn’t do enough. </p><p>Maybe if he had, you would have been spared.</p><p>“I’m terrified of what he did to you.”</p><p>Steve’s admission hangs in the air for a moment. He almost grows embarrassed of it, but being vulnerable doesn’t scare him as much as it did. </p><p>He’ll never be able to get that image out of his head. You, bruised and bloodied at Billy’s mercy - he sees it when he closes his eyes at night.</p><p>You don’t know what to feel at his words, you just know that it makes your heart race. You don’t think you’ve ever had someone say anything like that to you before. </p><p>Steve’s forehead creases when he feels your fingertips brush his knuckles, still tender from trying to beat Hargrove senseless.</p><p>He adjusts to intertwine your hands, feeling a sudden wave of relief come over him as your palms press together. Then, somehow you’re both inching even closer, head resting on his shoulder as it becomes painfully clear.</p><p>He knows why he was scared before. Because this, this feels real. </p><p>“It took me a while to get over her too,” You say, voice just above a whisper, “She has a way with people, you know.”</p><p>Steve doesn’t understand how you can make something sound both emotionally heavy and soft at the same time. </p><p>His lips are pressing a kiss to your temple soon after - reassurance that he’ll be here for you. You squeeze his hand tighter in response, closing your eyes as the anxiety dulls.</p><p>“Yeah, I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>